


Couldn't Have Done It Without You (Phan - Sony Awards)

by loubieelou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubieelou/pseuds/loubieelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Sony Radio awards night (I've tried to make it as accurate as possible from what information is available from then) idk man... lots of fluff and some smut at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I wrote this years ago and it was my first fic so don't judge if it's a bit cringe. And I know the chapter titles are shit.

Dan stepped out of the shower, dried himself off with a white towel, wrapped it around his waist and picked up the clothes he had dropped on the floor on his way out of the bathroom. He made his way up the stairs to his room and jumped as a pair of hands slid around his waist once he had taken a couple steps onto the landing.

Phil pressed himself into Dan's back and left one arm wrapped around him tightly, pulling the towel from Dan's hips with the other. "No towel Howell" he whispered into Dan's ear who laughed a little and peeled Phil's hand away keeping hold of it as he turned around to wink at him. 

Dan walked backwards to his room, never breaking eye contact with Phil, leaving everything on show and as he turned to go into the bedroom he slapped his own bare ass and turned his head to wink at Phil earning a roar of laughter from the boy drooling at the other end of the hall way.

About ten minutes later Dan was standing in his room in his black suit trousers with his white shirt on but unbuttoned when Phil appeared in the door way looking smart matching his boyfriend in black trousers and white shirt. Dan, making it painfully obvious he had actually seen Phil, pretended like he hadn't and started dancing around overly sexily with his back to him until he couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter, Phil doing the same. Dan turned and, in the most ridiculous voice he could manage, said "Yeeeeeeees? Can I heeelp you?" Phil laughed again and sat on his side of the bed watching Dan finishing geting dressed. 

"Are you feeling alright baby?" Dan asked noticing Phil was unusually quiet.

"Just a bit nervous I guess." Phil sighed

"Sweetheart," Dan cooed sympathetically walking over to the bed and pressed his lips to the top of Phil's head and wrapped his arms lightly around his neck, just holding him there for a second before pulling away and asking "where's your tie?"

"I don't know! I can't find it, have you got a spare?"

"Em..... Not sure, have a look in that drawer" Dan said pointing at the bottom corner of his chest of drawers while he moved to the wardrobe to find his 'smart' shoes. After rummaging in a few drawers Phil found an old tie that looked slightly leathery and shiny and put it on wishing he could remember how to do it properly from school.

Once they were both properly dressed Dan announced "Instagram photo?" Phil nodded and smiled in response, "Lets use the full length mirror in your room." Phil nodded in agreement and followed the taller boy to the mirror. Dan pulled Phil into his right side holding him there with his arm around his waist and Phil copied him closing his eyes and resting his head on the slightly taller boy's shoulder briefly. Dan opened the camera on his phone and Phil stood up straight. Dan quickly snapped the photo squeezing Phil's hip just as he took it to make Phil's smile even more beautiful, something which Dan didn't think was possible. Phil leant up to Dan and kissed him just on the corner of his lips. Dan looked at them both in the mirror and frowned a little after a moment

"What's up?" Phil asked

"Your tie..."

"Well I just got it from your draw..." Phil replied startled.

"No no, I think it'd match my jacket better it's kinda the same material as the lapels

"Oh yeah ok." Phil said undoing the knot and swapping with Dan who had the new tie on, tied and fixed neatly before Phil even had his around his neck.

Dan, seeing that he was struggling, took the ends of Phil's tie and quickly tied a neat knot with the strip of fabric, making sure his knuckles brushed gently against the shorter boy's chest as he tightened it. Phil kissed him as a thank you and Dan gently kissed him back. The pair just stood with their foreheads pressed together and the tip of their noses touching lightly, neither wanting to break apart and disturb their perfect little moment until the alarm on Dan's phone reminding them that they should be leaving went off. They broke apart with a quick peck and grabbed the few things they needed and turned off all the lights in the apartment. When they met on the bottom level of their flat at the door they quickly checked they had everything and, as always, shared a quick kiss and said "I love you" to each other, knowing it would probably be the last time they could do it safely, before leaving for the night.


	2. At The Awards

Dan and Phil arrived at the Grosvenor Hotel and, after stopping at the photographers at the entrance to have some photos taken, quickly found their friends from radio 1. They chatted and laughed and had a few drinks with the group consisting of Nick, Finchy, Scott, Chris and LMC. Phil found himself feeling slightly awkward because of Laura's painfully obvious attempts at flirting with him, but he managed to elegantly brush it off or politely ignore her comments. About half an hour later it seemed that everyone was taking their seats so the radio 1 group moved through into the large room before splitting to find their own tables and some brief mumbles of good luck were uttered by a few of them. Dan followed Phil as he weaved through the large dark room, the nervousness having swapped between the pair, to the tablemarked 'Sony Golden Headphones' where they awkwardly introduced themselves to the other presenters in the category. "Yeah. Great idea" Dan thought sarcastically really not looking forward to a night full of awkward exchanges with these people. That reminded Dan of how lucky he was to have Phil with him as a bit of comfort, and social protection as well he supposed, and he wished he could show Phil how grateful he was to have him.

Phil desperately wanted to pull out the chair for Dan and treat him like a proper date but he that it would cause too much suspicion from the other guests and the possibility of awkward questions and looks. Despite the mutual understanding, without anything even needing to be said, Phil still shot an apologetic look at Dan quickly who responded with a smile, using all his will power to not take Phil's cheeks in his hands and give him a little kiss for being so cute.

Once the ceremony had started and the hosts had said their opening speech they announced the first award to be presented: their award. Dan felt Phil tense up next to him and slipped his right hand into Phil's under the table instinctively in an attempt to comfort them both. 

As soon as Caroline called their names as winners everything in Phil's brain became a blur. Dan jumped up beside him as Phil watched in slow motion. Dan pulled Phil up by the shoulders when he remained seated and dragged him on stage by the sleeve. All Phil was aware of was his boyfriend's hand and an overwhelming desire to pin Dan against the floor and kiss him. Phil was brought back to reality quickly by the sound of Dan's voice rambling on about who they were when he chipped in saying he'd sat on his headphones earlier. Dan tried so hard to suppress his smile as Phil spoke, noting how cute he was when he was nervous and briefly remembering how he had been when they first met in Manchester all that time ago, and he had to resist the urge to kiss him right there in front of everyone. Dan realised at that moment that none of this would have happened if it wasnt for Phil and he wished he could prove to Phil how much he loved him for that but he already knew there weren't enough words in any language to express the love he felt for the boy standing next to him.

As the pair made their way off stage Dan pulled Phil into a hug, no longer able to resist his best friend any longer. The hug was brief but love filled and they were escorted through a door with Caroline to a press area where they had a few photos taken and then their award was taken for safe keeping and they were pointed down an empty corridor to make their way back to their seats.

They walked silently for a bit before Dan burst into laughter managing to say "What the fuck just happened?" between breaths. Phil, still in shock, laughed a little too but interrupted Dan's slight hysteria with his lips. Phil walked the taller boy back to gently press him against the wall and Dan snaked his arms around the shorter boy. They stood in each other's arms for a good minute, their lips moving in time slowly and passionately, slotting together perfectly like two pieces of a jigsaw. Made for each other. Phil quickly broke away when he thought he heard someone coming down the corridor, it turned out to be nothing but he figured they should get back before it looked suspicious. Dan caught on to Phil's thoughts, quickly placed one last kiss against Phil's lips and took his hand as they continued along the corridor.

Nick had warned them that the Sonys was a notoriously long and boring awards show but when it was an hour later and they were still only on award number sixteen Dan was thoroughly bored and more often than not bored Dan meant mischievous and slightly horny Dan. Nick had also suggested they should find something to occupy themselves with and luckily for Dan he had Phil for that. Phil in a suit.

Dan quickly scanned around the closest tables checking that no one was paying attention to them and once he was satisfied that he was unlikely to be spotted he slyly moved his hand under the table and onto his partner's knee rubbing small circles with his thumb. Dan noticed Phil raise an eyebrow slightly but he kept his eyes forward on the stage. Dan slowly walked his fingers up Phil's thigh stroking backwards a little with the tip of his fingers as he moved up. Once he was about halfway up Phil realised what Dan was doing and tried to bat his hand away unsuccessfully. Once Dan had reached the top of Phil's leg he moved his hand further over to stroke the inside of Phil's thighs, tracing his fingers in patterns across both of his boyfriend's trembling thighs. Phil was trying to ignore Dan and not enjoy what he was doing. "Dan!" he hissed at him, moving his hand into his lap again to pull Dan's hand off his leg. As Dan started reaching across again with a smirk Phil grabbed his wrist tightly and growled "Stop!" at him trying to ignore how hot the brunette looked and the slight throbbing between his legs. When he realised that Dan wasn't going to do as he was told Phil tried to inch his chair away from Dan so that he was out of reach but Dan just pulled Phil back and moved his own chair closer. It was like one step forward and two steps back for Phil, he couldn't win. And just when Phil thought Dan couldn't make it any worse for him Dan went straight to his dick palming Phil's throbbing semi through his suit trousers forcing Phil to bite down on his lip so hard he nearly drew blood to stifle the moan rising in his throat. Once Phil managed to gain some control he managed to lean over to Dan's ear and shakily whisper "P... P... Please..." he gasped in another breath as Dan ground his palm harder into Phil's crotch "D... D... Ple... St... Sto..." Dan's hand was torturing Phil to the point that he couldn't even form any words to plead with him to stop. The younger boy saw the sheer concentration on his boyfriend's face and pain in his eyes. Pleased, and slightly guilty, with how worked up Phil was Dan figured he should stop in case Phil actually did lose it. Dan leaned over to Phil's ear and whispered huskily making sure Phil felt his hot breath against his ear and down his neck (he wasn't going to let Phil off that easily) "We'll finish this later baby." Giving the shivering boy one last gentle squeeze and patting his thigh before taking his hand back. Phil nodded vigorously and whimpered a little at the sudden loss of contact but was glad for the relief and relaxed slightly realising there were probably enough awards left for him to deal with the bulge in his trousers before he would have to move and anyone could notice.


	3. Nick's Apartment

Dan had somehow managed to get lost on his way to Nick's apartment for his 'after party', he claimed it was due to the navigation app he was using, or attempting to, but Phil knew perfectly well it was because they were both pretty much completely pissed already and even though Dan was in a worse state than Phil he still insisted on leading them there.

After Dan found himself completely lost down a random back street Phil forcefully removed Dan's phone from his hands and managed to workout the way to the apartment block himself. They rung Nick's bell a few times but after about 5 minutes of getting no reply Dan was cold and fed up so snatched his phone back and bashed out a text to the host aiming to write: 'We are crying outside your house!' Soon after they heard Nick laughing over the intercom, "Dan how drunk are you, or do you just suck at typing?" The pair laughed back; maybe he hadn't quite hit all the right keys. "Fifth floor, idiots!" Nick finished and the door clicked open.

They stumbled through the entrance, still giggling, as they crossed the foyer to the lifts. Dan attempted to press the button and missed twice before Phil slammed it for him, shaking his head with a slight smirk at how drunk his boyfriend was. The shorter boy walked in as the doors opened and hit the '5' button but Dan tripped as he stepped into the lift behind him. Phil grabbed him by the hips to stop him from falling flat on his face and pulled him close once he was steady, laughing, "You're a fuckin' idiot," before dipping his head to press their lips together. Phil could feel Dan smile into the kiss and did the same as he sucked the younger boy's bottom lip through his teeth gently, letting it ping back in time with the doors opening. Dan pulled back and rested his forehead against Phil's. They stood for a few seconds, giggling a little at each other again before following the sound of music to Nick's door.

Nick greeted them each with a tight hug, congratulated them for winning and pointed them through to the lounge. Dan took a seat next to Caroline Flack on the couch and Phil sat on his other side as they said hi to everyone else.

Nick appeared soon after and lobbed a bottle of beer at each of them laughing, "Not that I think you need any more Dan!"

Phil found a bottle opener on the table next to him and popped open his beer and then reached for the bottle between Dan's legs "accidentally" brushing the top of his thigh. The brunette flinched at the contact but tried to act like nothing happened and not remind himself of Phil's earlier frustration at the same treatment.

"Well I don't have to worry about being hungover tomorrow so..." he laughed, taking his bottle back from Phil and lifting it to his lips, "Fuck it." He finished and took a mouthful from the bottle.

Phil snorted and told a slightly exaggerated story of Dan and the lift which earned a small laugh from everyone in the room. Of course he left out the part 'and we snogged the whole way up here.' Nick and Matt knew they were together after they had walked in on them making out in a dressing room at the Edinburgh festival and when they had tried to explain later Nick just blurted out that he and Matt were together as well so all four had agreed to keep each other's secret.

The pair had been in the living room for a few hours chatting with various people, drinking and participating in Nick's vines and by midnight most people were completely drunk and pretty much everyone was spread throughout the apartment with a few people dancing in the living room. Dan and Phil were among the few ones just sitting watching the others.

Suddenly the younger boy felt a hand on his knee. He followed up the arm and, as he had guessed, his eyes met Phil's. With a smirk and never breaking eye contact the older boy started moving his hand up Dan's thigh slowly. He leaned in and whispered into Dan's ear huskily, "I'm going to make you pay for earlier..."

Dan noticed that his boyfriend's voice was deeper than usual and his breath burned slightly against his skin due to the alcohol, which only aroused Dan even more. It took a moment before Dan realised that the older boy had walked over to the door and was giving him a look telling him to follow behind. Dan jumped off the couch and followed his boyfriend down the narrow hallway towards the bathroom. Dan spotted a couple with their arms around each other making out in a slightly set back part of the wall close to the door, he was about to shout "Get a room you two!" before he realised it was Matt and Nick. Dan nudged the boy in front of him and nodded towards their friends trying to not attract anyone else's attention. Phil looked in the same direction as Dan and once he realised he smiled a little and sighed "Awww."

"They make such a cute couple." Dan mumbled into Phil's ear

"So cute..." he repeated still smiling at them. "Now get in," he demanded turning back to Dan and pushing the bathroom door open. "And don't expect fluff like that from me."

Dan bit his lip as he hurried past the older boy, dominant Phil really turned him on and drunk dominant Phil was a rare thing for Dan to get to enjoy. And he would definitely enjoy it. Phil had a quick glance around to see if anyone had noticed them. He decided no one was paying close attention and if anybody did ask they could just blame it on the alcohol.

The second Phil locked the door Dan was slammed against it, feeling the older boy's hand pressing the middle of his torso against the door holding him in place. Phil grazed his lips up Dan's collar bone and onto his jaw slowly while his other hand began teasing along the taller boy's thighs with his finger tips.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson Daniel," Phil growled into Dan's ear, his words slurring together slightly, and nibbled on his ear lobe.

Dan let out a soft moan as Phil's fingers moved closer to the growing bulge in his trousers, he tried bucking his hips to beg Phil for some sort of relief but it only made Phil push him harder into the door and trail his fingers to a different part of his thighs.

"Got to make sure you don't do that to me again," Phil growled again moving his hand painfully close to Dan's dick but he quickly pulled it away again. Phil returned to sucking on Dan's collarbones and continued to trail his fingers along the inside of his thighs, turning the younger boy into a quivering mess.

"Phi- Phil," Dan breathed out when Phil's torture became too much for him, "pl-e-ease..."

Phil hummed against Dan's neck, "Have you learned your lesson?" Dan only managed to moan in response, "Good boy," he praised patting Dan's hip.

Phil slid his hand along the younger boy's hip bone and finally gave him the contact he had craved, he ran his palm over the front of his trousers causing Dan's head to fall forwards onto the older boy's shoulder with a whimper. Phil removed his hand from the brunette's torso and undid his belt, pulling it out from around his hips in one quick tug. Phil was still teasing Dan, his hands so close to giving him some friction while he unfastened the button on his trousers and unzipped them but never quite eased his frustration. Dan groaned and tried to shift so Phil's hands brushed against his throbbing dick.

"Eager!" Phil teased laughing against Dan's neck as he shimmed Dan's trousers and boxers down his legs. The younger boy quickly stepped out of them and kicked them away into a corner of the bathroom. Dan pushed his hips forward into his boyfriend's and moaned at the friction he had desperately craved.

Phil leaned up and reconnected their lips as Dan quickly undressed the older boy leaving him with just his unbuttoned shirt on. As Phil pulled back Dan admired the boy in front of him: the way his fringe was beginning to stick to his forehead, lust filling his beautiful aqua blue eyes, bright pink lips, the way his white shirt hung open over his broad shoulders showing off his prominent collar bones, the light dusting of dark hair across his chest which always reminded Dan that his boyfriend was that little bit older and more experienced, the slight points of his hip bones that showed through his squishy tummy and his long legs and of course his fucking huge dick. Dan laughed a little at his last thought and sliped his shirt off as Phil did the same.

"You're so fucking beautiful Phil," Dan whispered as he wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist and pulled him in, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Not as beautiful as you," he mumbled against the brunette's lips with a smile. Dan ran his tongue along Phil's lower lip and he gladly granted him access, their tongues slid together easily, it was so natural to them both and they could practically predict the other's movements before they even thought of it.

Dan slid his hand from Phil's waist and took his and Phil's dicks in his hand and began stroking them together slowly, causing them to moan against each other's lips at the simultaneously. Dan continued stroking them together, little noises of pleasure escaping from both of their mouths frequently, as Phil lightly scraped his nails down the younger boy's sides and round to massage his ass gently.

The shorter boy pulled away from Dan after a while and silently dropped down to his knees. Dan groaned in anticipation as Phil took his rock solid length in his hand. Dan insisted that Phil gave the best head but then again he didn't have much experience, he'd been with Phil for four years and before that he'd only had a couple sexual encounters, but that was irrelevant; he swore that there was no one out there who could make him feel even half as good as Phil could. The older boy smiled up innocently at Dan as he lapped up the precum dripping from his dick and swirled his tongue around the tip causing the brunette to moan and buck his hips forward.

Phil giggled a little at Dan's desperation and licked a stripe up the underside of his dick, knowing how his boyfriend would react. Dan groaned loudly but found his hips bucked forward into thin air, he glared down at Phil as he watched the older boy smirk before taking half of his dick into his mouth.

Dan let little gasps and moans escape from his mouth as Phil bobbed up and down on his member, swirling his tongue around and using his other hand to gently massage his balls and thighs. He occasionally came off to flick his tongue through the brunette's slit and run his tongue up and down his full length. Phil placed a kiss to his tip before taking him in further and bobbing and sucking hard on his boyfriend. Dan slipped his hands into the jet black locks between his legs and gently helped Phil take his full length in his mouth, he had to force his eyes open to watch as the beautiful boy infront of him hollowed his cheeks and let his dick hit the back of his throat.

Phil deep-throated Dan for a few minutes before the brunette moaned out, "Fuck Phil. I'm so close."

The older boy released Dan's dick immediately and growled, "I'm not finished with you yet," he had almost forgot he was supposed to be punishing Dan. Phil loved Dan to much to ever hurt him but he could certainly be rough with him and take control when he wanted to, "Get up on the counter," he demanded, nodding his head backwards to the surface behind him. Dan practically ran over to the other side of the room and jumped up to sit on the cold marble counter.

Phil walked over to Dan with a smirk and growled, "Shirt off."

Needless to say neither of the two were prepared for having sex in someone else's bathroom so Phil reached over to the cupboards next to Dan's head to have a quick search for some lube. He didn't want to rummage too far into the cupboard seeing as he figured it was rude enough shagging on Nick's counter top, never mind going through all of his personal belongings.

Phil burst into hysteria as his eyes spotted a small pink bottle with a label that read 'durex cherry'. Dan, now frustrated by the lack of contact from his boyfriend, burrowed his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "What is it?"

The older boy took the bottle from its place and held it in front of Dan whose mouth fell open in shock and after a moment laughed hard and shaking his head in disbelief and muttered, "No way... Oh my god!"

"It's been ages since..." Phil sighed as he squeezed a little of the cold, sweet smelling liquid on his fingers.

"Way back when," Dan laughed as he pressed their foreheads together and gave Phil an Eskimo kiss and whispered, "I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I did back then... But I guess it was."

"Love you too," Phil whispered back as he pushed Dan's legs apart so he could run his finger over his puckered hole.

Dan grunted and moaned, "Pleeease."

Their eyes locked together as Phil slid his finger into Dan's tight entrance gently. The brunette wiggled around a little bit and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's hips tightly before nodding at Phil for him to move. Phil barely had a chance to set a rhythm before Dan was moaning, "More."

The older boy added a second finger slowly, allowing him to adjust for a second before moving his fingers in and out quickly. Dan pushed his hips down onto Phil's fingers as he slid a third finger in and moaned again, "Fuck Phil. I need you right now."

The older boy moaned himself and pulled his fingers out slowly. Dan whimpered slightly as the empty feeling hit him. Phil quickly spread a little of the cool liquid over his length and placed the bottle back in the cupboard.

Usually Phil would allow Dan a few seconds to adjust as he pushed in slightly but the little noises escaping from his mouth told Phil that he was desperate and wouldn't need, or want, any time to adjust. The older boy lined up and tangled his fingers into the burnt cinnamon hair of the boy beneath him and pushed in slowly.

Dan let out a long breath and grabbed at Phil's hips, desperate for him to move. Phil understood what the younger boy wanted and quickly drew his hips back and slammed in again quickly causing the pair to moan at the same time. He leaned forward to take Dan's bottom lip between his own, nibbling gently as he continued thrusting his hips at a steady pace.

"Fuck Phil," Dan whined against the older boy's lips, "faster. Please," he begged. Phil grinned and sped up, pounding into the younger boy harder and faster. He took hold of Dan's cock and pumped it in time with his own thrusts which were gradually becoming more irratic as he got closer and closer to the edge.

Dan bucked his hips up involuntarily as Phil ran his thumb through his slit, causing him to hit the brunette's prostate hard. Dan practically screamed at the sudden wave of pleasure and Phil clamped his hand over his mouth and laughed, "Shhh! Don't be so loud. You don't want everyone to know what we're up to!" They both laughed as Phil leant forward and rested his forehead on his boyfriend's shoulder. Still giggling Dan did the exact same.

Phil continued slamming his hips into Dan's, hitting his little bundle of nerves each time; a constant stream of moans and obscenities fell from the brunette's lips as he got closer and closer. It wasn't long before Phil's thrusts were lacking any sort of rhythm and Dan moaned, "Phil! I'm so close baby!"

"Come for me then," the older boy groaned into Dan's neck. Phil hit his prostate twice more before he tipped his head back and moaned loudly as hot white drops splattered all over his chest and abdomen, a few ribbons even landed on Phil's stomach.

The way Dan's face contorted in pleasure, his tight wet hole clenching around him and the feeling of Dan's hot cum on his stomach was enough to bring Phil over the edge soon after the brunette. He moaned loudly too as he released into Dan's ass, continuing his thrusts and stroking Dan's dick as they both rodeout their orgasms and came down from their high.

Phil collapsed forward into Dan's chest, still panting, and the younger boy wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. After what felt like hours, but in reality hadn't even been a minute, Phil stood up and kissed Dan's lips gently as he pulled out.

Phil gave the younger boy a gentle pat on his hips and murmured, "We should get cleaned up and dressed before it's too obvious what we've been doing." Dan sighed, he could happily fall asleep naked on the bathroom floor- so long as he got to cuddle into Phil he didn't care.

He slid off the counter but Phil stopped him before he could move any further, "Wait," he whispered as he ran a finger up the brunette's stomach and collected most of the cum on his finger and shoved it into his own mouth, swallowing it with a grin. Dan laughed a little as he shuffled over to his clothes and started getting dressed.

By the time the pair left the bathroom most people had left and it was just the few staying at Nick's that night and a few waiting for a taxi. They shuffled back into the now empty living room hand in hand and Phil collapsed onto the couch and shuffled as far back as he could, pulling the younger boy into his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.

The younger boy let his own arm drape over Phil's waist and rested his hand in the small of his back. As he began to drift off to sleep he mumbled into Phil's chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't met you. You have no idea how grateful I am Phil," Dan was almost sobbing as he pressed close into his boyfriend, "I love you."

Phil stroked his fingers over the brunette's back to comfort him, peppering his cheeks with tiny kisses and whispered, "Couldn't have done it without you."


End file.
